Pilot (Mystery, Inc.)
"Pilot" is the first episode of the first season of Mystery, Inc. as well as being its pilot episode. It first aired on October 31, 2019. Synopsis The mysterious Fred Jones begins attending Coolsville College. While there he meets Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley and reveals just how odd he is, as he is obsessed with the supernatural and believes it all to be true, claiming that he actually saw something supernatural when he was a child. At first, everyone thinks he's crazy, but they quickly realize he is right when a man in black, named the White-Eyed Devil, shows up and begins kidnapping children for unknown purposes. After finding this out, they turn to Fred for help. Plot In an unspecified time period, a young Fred Jones wakes up to loud noises in the middle of the night. He walks downstairs and into the living room, where his father, Patrick Jones, tells Fred to get back upstairs. Fred is surrounded by strange white objects which begin moving faster and faster. Patrick, knowing what's going on, knocks Fred out of the way and jumps in the middle of the objects himself. After a sudden blinding light, Patrick is gone, leaving Fred completely alone. Years later, Fred is being introduced to his new class at Coolsville College. Fred meets Shaggy Rogers, who tries to impress him by revealing he's snuck his dog, Scooby Doo, into school. Fred is unimpressed by this and wanders off, meeting many students at his school, the most notable of which being Daphne Blake, who Fred scares at first by appearing from nowhere, and Velma Dinkley, who finds him incredibly unnerving. After school, a much larger student tries to pick on Fred for his belief in the supernatural but ends up becoming incredibly scared when Fred stares him down with unspoken courage. This impresses Daphne, who asks Fred if he wants to hang out later that night. Fred accepts and, after an awkward moment where Fred reveals he doesn't have parents, the two drive off. Later that night a little girl tells her parents to not leave her alone as if they do "he'll" come get her. They assure her that whatever she's talking about doesn't exist and leave. However, it's revealed that the man she's talking about is standing right behind her bedroom door once her parents close it. She lets out a scream and her parents burst in, revealing the man lifting their daughter over his shoulder. He turns to them, revealing his white eyes, before smiling and jumping out the window, disappearing into the night. After a brief scene showing how Fred spent the night at Daphne's, it cuts to the next morning where Fred is making himself breakfast. He stumbled upon a newspaper that talks about the man from the other night, naming him the White-Eyed Devil. Fred is quite interested in this and shows the newspaper to Daphne, who is taken aback by the headline. Fred takes the newspaper to school with him where he also shows Shaggy and Velma, the latter of which doesn't believe the headline. Daphne and Shaggy, the two who have the most interest in the case, help Fred figure out what's going on, finding out there have been multiple kidnappings in the past month, with children being the only target. Later after school, Daphne, Shaggy and Fred are having a conversation on the phone which ends in Daphne hanging up when she hears a strange noise. She opens up her blinds, revealing the White-Eyed Devil staring back at her. More TBA Cast *Alex Pettyfer as Frederick "Fred" Jones **Jacob Tremblay as Young Fred *Kevin McHale as Norville "Shaggy" Rogers *Karen Gillan as Daphne Blake *Mae Whitman as Velma Dinkley *Zack Ward as Patrick Jones *Stephen Walters as The White-Eyed Devil (guest star) Trivia TBA Category:Episodes